NRG
NRG is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-B from the planet Prypiatos in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Ben as NRG In Ultimate Alien, NRG is a humanoid-like alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy inside a dark green-teal containment suit, a heavy, oven-like suit that was capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat. In Omniverse, NRG's containment suit looks the same as before, except it now has a handle on the head and the shoulders have bolts. There are three more bolts on each hand, and two on the chest. Inside his suit, NRG wears two straps, a belt, two wristbands on both arms, and two knee braces on both legs. While in his armor, NRG wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on it's chest seal, and in his true form, the Omnitrix symbol is on his belt. Albedo as Negative NRG Negative NRG looks just like Ben's NRG in Ultimate Alien but with no Ultimatrix symbol on his chest seal. His true form, on the other hand, is similar to P'andor's. Mad Ben as Mad NRG Mad Ben's NRG wears a containment suit similar to Ben Prime's, but has orange spikes on the lower arms, shoulders, legs and hands. It has a grey plate on his grill and a spiked handle. The light coming out of the grill is orange, much like his Omnitrix symbol. Powers and Abilities NRG is capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents in his containment suit which can corrode or melt metallic objects. The energy NRG radiates is hot enough to melt solid metal and rock through mere contact. NRG can channel his heat underground, which results in the eruption of massive geysers of lava. Outside his containment suit, all of NRG's powers are enhanced massively. He becomes very agile, gains the ability to fly, and gains limited phasing abilities. NRG can manipulate energy at a higher level, and is able to consume it simply as nourishment or to increase his power. NRG can fire energy balls and energy blasts out of his mouth and can make himself glow like a light bulb, as seen in his fight against Zs'Skayr. NRG is capable of producing his radioactive energy with his hands, both inside and outside his suit. Equipment NRG's containment suit is fireproof and virtually indestructible, with only Taydenite being able to pierce it. NRG is able to easily open the suit and get out whenever he wants to. Weaknesses Because NRG is always in his containment suit, his abilities, such as his speed and agility, are weaker than if he was outside the suit.﻿ Due to the dangerous radiation his body gives off, NRG must stay in the suit for the safety of others and keep his radiation level to a minimum. Taydenite is the only known element that can damage NRG's suit, outside of the suit itself. The Kraaho are also strong enough to rip open NRG's suit. The eye holes in NRG's suit are quite small, making his vision somewhat limited. Like P'andor, NRG is vulnerable to carbon dampening rods, which slow down nuclear reactions and inhibit his radiation generating abilities. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens